Those Chosen by the Planet: Open Your Heart
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Part of a larger collaboration between Asirainis and myself, this story details the beginnings of my OC and her relationship with the canon Final Fantasy VII characters. Warning: OCxSephiroth pairing. Questions are asked, answers are elusive, and there's less black and white and more gray areas. This portion will cover from the beginning to Sephiroth's disappearance. Game 1 only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on Final Fantasy VII, the original game released in 1997. It will draw no inspiration or even reference the abominations that are the sequels and prequels. Final Fantasy VII and its characters and settings belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Those Chosen by the Planet:**

Open Your Heart

Part A:

Midgar was a big city. It was perfectly round, a perfect circle. And Shinra Headquarters stood directly in the city, a towering edifice looking over its people. Just as President Shinra liked it. He liked being able to look out and down at the people he was in charge of. He took the responsibility seriously to the point where he would gladly sacrifice the rest of the world if it meant keeping his city and its people whole and happy and healthy. It was a shame not many people felt the same, making his job that much harder to do.

The only one who felt even close to the level of duty that he did stood before his desk, talking in big, long words that he had to admit were beyond his ability to comprehend. "Professor, instead of stammering in that jargon, how about just laying out your request?" the balding man with red hair just barely hanging onto the sides of his round head.

Professor Simon Alexander Ezekiel Hojo didn't mean to speak in such long winded, scientific words. It was the occupational hazard of a genius nearing madness levels of intelligence. "Yes, President. In layman's terms, I think the time has come to introduce a companion into my experiments with No. 1." The scientist looked away as he knew he should be able to say the name. But he still couldn't.

"Yes, Sephiroth. A companion sounds like a good idea. However, I know you didn't want him to go to conventional school," Shinra said. The man before him was a mass of contradictions. It was difficult to tell how he felt about something from one minute to the next.

Hojo went to the window of the office. "I still don't. They would…he's different…they would torture him and he's already so strong, he doesn't know how to control it yet. School would be a disastrous mistake. Besides, I can teach him much better than any other teacher possibly could."

"Then what are you proposing?" Shinra asked.

Hojo sighed. "I honestly don't even know myself, President. I just need your approval when I do know."

President Shinra didn't press the man. It had only been a short seven years. Seven years since his life had been shattered. Shinra had feared the damage was irreparable. How did a man heal from not only losing his wife but discovering that she'd been cheating on him almost since the day they gave their vows? Cheating on him with her bodyguard.

"Of course you have my approval, Professor," the President assured him. "Now, why don't you go take a walk? Clear your head a mite."

* * *

Hojo didn't normally go out the building, hell he rarely left his lab. So it was a testament to how confused he was that he didn't argue with his friend's suggestion. He didn't know what it was but he found himself going down into the Sector Six slums. He wasn't really even watching where he was going. His mind stayed instead of Specimen Number 1.

He knew he should refer to the boy by name. But he couldn't. Every time he tried, he kept being drawn back to the source of the ache in his chest. His name was her idea.

He wasn't even sure why he was so concerned about the brat. Sure, he was under his care. He was the boy's father, as far as he knew. But he also couldn't forget the possibility that the boy wasn't his at all. He could easily find out but the answer frightened him just as much if not worse than the question. Still, it didn't change that the boy's apparent loneliness bothered him. It reminded him of his own childhood. Lonely and forgotten because he was so much smarter than other children. He never had interest in playing childish games. It still hurt that none of the other children shared the interests he did have.

"_Stop thief!"_ A shout rang out from behind him just in time for a small blur to brush past him.

Hojo was forced from his reverie as an angry vendor approached him. "Sir, did you see a child run past?" The fat fruit vendor panted.

Hojo looked the fat man up and down. "A child?"

"Yes sir, a thief. The little chit steals from me on a daily basis and I can never catch her!" The man said angrily.

"She steals from you daily? Does it not occur to you that she could be hungry and a few pieces of fruit a day could hardly cut much into your profits?" Hojo asked. He remembered being hungry. The son of a Wutaian man and woman who had escaped from the clutches of a tyrannical emperor, Hojo had known hunger all too well.

The vendor groaned. "Ugh, not another bleeding heart! Every piece of fruit she steals is a huge loss every day! And if I let her get away with it then others will steal from me too. I'll be run out of business! A man cannot make money from freebies." _Who was this man who questioned his anger?_

Hojo sighed and reached into his pocket for a few gil coins. "Here, will this cover what she stole?"

The vendor took the money out of surprise. "Well, it'll cover what she took today! But, she'll just steal from me again until I catch her."

Hojo shut the man up with a glare. "I will take care of it from here. You go tend to your stand before other thieves come to take advantage of your inattention."

The vendor yelped and realized that could very well happen. "Oh no!" He dashed off while Hojo went carefully towards the alley just outside of Sector Six.

* * *

Monsters were just like all other animals. They only eat when they're hungry. When Mama-Whole Eater had heard the crying of a human baby inside of a house that had been ransacked by something, she wasn't hungry. However, she knew the human baby was. Luckily for the human baby, Mama-Whole Eater had just recently birthed a litter of offspring. Sadly for her, they had all been killed by bigger monsters. However, for this baby it meant she had food to give. So from that odd combination of circumstances, she decided to care for the orphaned child. She didn't know where the human parents were but knew they were not coming back. Either they were dead or had chosen to abandon the baby.

So for three years, she took care of the child. When the baby began to grow teeth, Mama Whole Eater took it upon herself to get soft human foods for her to eat. When the baby began to crawl, Mama Whole Eater worked to teach her how then to stand and walk like humans did. She did it all.

Now, however, she was getting older. Whole Eaters didn't normally live long life-spans. They lived long enough to spawn a few litters, then they died. She worried for the child in her care. She had taught the child how to steal her own food. But what would happen to her once she was gone?

"_Stop thief!" _She heard from her hiding place in the alley outside the sector. As part of training the little girl would go to the fruit vendor and still a few pieces of fruit to share between them. Although Mama Whole Eater preferred meat, and likely the fruit diet was contributing to her ever growing weakness, she would tolerate it for the little human child who depended on her. Caring for that child, she'd sworn never to eat another human lest it disturb her.

A few moments after the shout, the little girl ran into the alley and into their hiding place. "Mama, I got the apples." The precocious girl said dividing the four apples so they each had two. She didn't know her numbers yet but she knew she wanted their servings to look the same.

Mama Whole Eater gave what the girl interpreted as a proud smile. _The girl was learning well what she needed to survive. But would it be enough?_

The girl began happily eating one of the apples until suddenly Mama Whole Eater leapt over her, hissing and shoving her down protectively. The little girl shrieked to see a human in a long white coat. Long black hair tied in a ponytail went down his back and two black bangs framed his obviously Wutaian face. She instantly gathered the apples she'd stolen and hid behind some boxes while Mama worked to frighten away the man.

* * *

When Hojo entered the alley and found the small alcove, he'd expected to find a hungry child. He was not disappointed on that front. However, he'd not expected the angry Whole Eater who attacked him. He'd not expected to hear the child talking to the creature, calling it Mama just before he entered.

He was unarmed, having come into the slums unprepared for a fight out of confusion. Sometimes he wondered if he didn't have a death wish due to depression.

Now, he wished he had his gun to at least frighten off the creature threatening him. "What the hell!"

The Whole Eater backed up towards the boxes where the child was now hiding. It was obvious to anyone that the monster was protecting the child like she might her own spawn. _Could this creature be caring for this young one?_ He decided to take a scientific approach, as he did with everything.

"Excuse me, I think…you've misunderstood my intentions," he felt so stupid speaking to a Whole Eater but this could be the answer to his confusion earlier. "You and the child are safe."

"I was hungry," a small voice said behind the boxes. "Mama, please stop."

Mama Whole Eater stopped hissing and instead settled for glaring at the human who encroached on their territory.

The little girl was afraid. She knew humans liked to hurt things like her mama. She knew she was human too. She was only three but she knew many things. But, she couldn't let this man hurt her mama. "I was hungry," she said as she came out from behind the boxes finally. She trembled with fright.

Hojo nodded. "I can see that. But you and your…mother…need not fear. I have already taken care of the vendor for today. However…you cannot keep stealing food. Every piece you steal is stealing food from the mouths of him and his children." Though he didn't expect her to understand.

"I don't know what else to do..." she admitted sadly. "I have to eat. And I don't take much."

"No, you don't take much. But…how would you like to never need to steal again?" Hojo asked her. "How would you like to eat as much as you wanted, whenever you wanted?"

The girl looked excited as the idea. "I would like that very much. But…how?" She looked at her mama. _What was the man suggesting?_

"I know a family who has wanted a child for a long time. They are very rich and would take good care of you, I'm certain," Hojo assured her. "You would have as much food as you would ever need. You would have a warm bed to sleep in. A soft bed. A house, a big house to live in. And a mother and father."

The girl bit her lip and looked over at the Whole Eater. "I have a mama already." But the Whole Eater nudged her. It chattered lightly as if talking to her.

"You have a good mama. She has done well caring for you," Hojo seemed to have understood what the monster was telling her. "But she knows you would be better off with other humans. Don't you?"

The girl looked to the Whole Eater. "Mama?" More chittering. "Would this family treat me good? Would they never ever hurt me or leave me behind? Ever?"

Hojo assured her. "I promise little one. You will want for nothing and you will be loved as though you were a princess." The scientist knelt and offered a hand to the girl.

The girl looked unsure but after a few more chitters from the creature, she bit her lip. Finally, she extended her hand to the man. "But…what about Mama?"

Hojo knew he could not take the Whole Eater with them. Other humans would not understand. "Your mama will be better off staying down here, hidden from humans. You are better off with other humans. Your mama knows this and that's why she's encouraging you to come with me." He didn't know how he knew that, but he could infer from the chitters and the resulting consideration from the child that was the case.

The little girl grew sad but knew she must obey Mama. She didn't know why Mama was insistent that she take this chance but Mama always knew what was best for her.

Mama Whole Eater watched the child leave with the man. What luck that on the day she would be most concerned for the child's future, a human would appear and offer the child a home and a proper family. Now, she could retire in peace. Her youngling would be cared for.

* * *

Hojo took the child first to a nearby bath house where her tangled, coal black hair was washed and cut short because of all the hopeless knots. He had a dressmaker bring a collection of young girl's dresses to try on the child.

"What is your name?" he asked as the child was cleaned up.

She shrugged. "Monsters don't use names. Mama just called me Youngling."

"And how did she get to be your mama?" Hojo used small words so the child would understand him.

Another shrug. "I don't know. I don't remember when I was a baby. I just knew Mama was always there. She took good care of me."

Her torn dirty rags the Mama Whole Eater had been able to supply her, knowing humans did not go around bare, were removed and burned in the fireplace. The dressmaker put on an already-made blue pinafore dress. When the cleanup was done, she looked like a lovely little thing. Her now, short black hair hugged her face just below her ears in a crop. As it was clean and combed, her hair shined like obsidian. Hojo knew that Shinra would be satisfied.

* * *

AN: This is Part 1 of my part of the collaboration. For Asirainis' prologue, check out her page. Eventually there will be a main story posted. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on Final Fantasy VII, the original game released in 1997. It will draw no inspiration or even reference the abominations that are the sequels and prequels. Final Fantasy VII and its characters and settings belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Those Chosen by the Planet**

Open Your Heart

Part B:

When President Shinra was informed of Hojo wanting to see him yet again, only hours after leaving for his walk, he was surprised. When Hojo went through these moments, it usually took at least a few days for him to come back to himself. To make matters even more confusing, his secretary had told him the scientist wasn't alone. He expected then for Hojo to be bringing Sephiroth with him.

He was not expecting a little girl wearing a cute blue pinafore dress with short black hair. She hid partially behind Hojo, obviously very shy.

"Pardon my curiosity, Professor, but…" he indicated the child.

Hojo nodded. "Yes, I found this young child in sector six. She was stealing food to eat. I know you and your wife have wanted a child." The Scientist tactfully dodged the reason they might be interested in adoption.

Shinra knelt down to the child's level. "Hello little one, what is your name?"

The girl said in a small, shy voice. "I don't have a name."

"Her caregiver was, oddly enough, a Whole Eater. The child doesn't even remember her parents," Hojo explained. "And as the child so eloquently told me, monsters don't use names."

Shinra realized rather quickly the implications; an orphaned girl stealing food, raised by a monster. It explained how she had survived alone for so long at such a young age. And Hojo clearly wanted him to take the girl. It was a good idea. His wife and he were having difficulty having children of their own. They could possibly still have children but adopting was a more likely scenario. His wife would never ever turn away a child in need.

"I will call you Annaliese," he said finally, stating the name he and his wife had settled on if they ever had a daughter. "Has she any belongings at all Professor?"

Hojo shook his head. "No President. She barely had clothing at all. I took the liberty of buying her this frock so she would be presentable. She also had a bath and her hair chopped off. It was beyond saving any other way."

Shinra nodded in acceptance of this fact. "I will have my personal designer meet with her tomorrow. And am I to assume Professor that this is also the solution to the other problem you brought to my attention earlier today."

Hojo simply looked to the girl. "If you think it would be a good idea then yes. She is ideal. Unspoiled by society's idea of normalcy."

The newly named Annaliese didn't understand what the grownups were talking about. All she knew was that this man was taking her and now she had a name. "Annaliese," she whispered to herself.

"I'm sure she would be good for him," Shinra agreed. "And she'll need a friend too. Someone close to her in age. But…she will need time to get settled and get to know her new family. Her new mother might not be willing to share her right away."

Hojo understood that. If circumstances were different, would he be so keen to share Sephiroth with anybody? He doubted it. But things were not different and he knew Sephiroth needed a companion. This girl would more than suit the task. He would be able to document his interactions with the girl.

Annaliese yelped a bit as Shinra suddenly lifted her up. "Well, I should get this child to her new home. She's probably hungry. Aren't you Annaliese?"

Annaliese heard the word hungry and nodded. She was always hungry and she'd eaten the apple hours ago. She was starving.

"Come on then, let's go meet your new Mama and get you food," Shinra looked at Hojo. "You should go rest now Professor. You've worked hard today."

A few days later, after Annaliese had gotten to sleep in her new bed for a couple of nights, and gotten new clothes and been cuddled and snuggled by her new parents, Shinra felt it was time to help his friend.

Besides, his new daughter needed a check up with the good doctor. It was just a coincidence that the boy's appointment was on the same day.

The boy in question was sitting on the exam table when Shinra came into the room with Annaliese. He looked up in shock at Shinra's arrival, just as Hojo ran a cold, metal device over his bare chest, telling him to breathe in and out.

"Ahh, President," Hojo greeted. He had decided to feign ignorance as to the child's identity to help facilitate his plans. "And who is this?"

Shinra smiled proudly as he held his daughter. "Oh didn't I tell you? Louise and I adopted a child the other day. This is Annaliese, her mother calls her Anna for short."

Hojo smiled. "Hello Miss Annaliese. Are you here to get a check up today then?"

Annaliese didn't know why this man pretended not to know her since this was all his idea but she chose to play along, lest she lose what she'd gained. "Daddy says I need one and that you'll give me a candy if I'm good."

The Scientist laughed and looked at the other boy who watched with interest. "Miss Annaliese, this is Sephiroth. He is in my care since his parents died many years ago. Say 'hi' Sephiroth."

The boy with the shoulder-length silver hair stared at the strange girl. "Hello…"

Annaliese wriggled until her father put her down and she walked closer to Sephiroth. She tiptoed and got directly in his face. She examined him closely, like she'd seen Mama Whole Eater do to other creatures to ascertain their safety. "Hello. I like your hair. It's shiny."

Sephiroth looked down at her. She was the first one not to make fun of his hair. "I like your hair too. I like black."

Annaliese giggled. "We match then. Black and White. Or…silver. It works."

A smile graced the older boy's face. He'd never had anyone laugh at just anything, rather than cruelly at himself. Hope lit his eyes but just as quickly it faded. Neither child noticed that the adults had left them to get acquainted.

Annaliese noticed the change. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sephiroth said. "I'm just being stupid. Of course you won't be my friend. I'm not allowed to have friends."

Annaliese gasped. How sad this boy sounded. "I don't have any friends either. Except for Mama Whole Eater and she's in Sector Six. I'm all alone. _Will_ **you** be my friend?"

Sephiroth was surprised this girl was asking him what he so desperately wanted to convey himself. "Really? You _want_ to be my friend?"

"Yeah, and you can call me Anna. Annaliese is long and hard to say," Annaliese admitted. "Can I call you Seph?"

Sephiroth grinned big and excited. He had a friend at last.

AN: Part B is done. This story will move rather fast. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on Final Fantasy VII, the original game released in 1997. It will draw no inspiration or even reference the abominations that are the sequels and prequels. Final Fantasy VII and its characters and settings belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Those Chosen by the Planet:**

Open Your Heart

Part C

Growing up a Shinra had its ups and downs, Anna discovered as she got older. She didn't know what she'd expected really. She didn't really care. She had Sephiroth as her friend, and she didn't really need anyone else, she decided that when many of the kids refused to play with her unless she gave them some of the nice things her mother and father gave her. It made her sad that they would ask for those things in exchange for their friendship. Were people really so greedy. She'd nearly given in once when a little girl demanded she let her "try on" the pretty necklace that Mommy had given her for her first day in preschool.

* * *

"Don't do it Anna," Sephiroth interrupted. Hojo had enrolled the boy as well now that he had a friend to buffer the cruelties the other children would likely heap on him. He was two years older than Anna, and should have been in kindergarten but exceptions were made because, his guardian was best friends with the president. "Your Mommy gave you that necklace."

The other girl put her hands on her hips. "I only wanna try it on!" She insisted.

Sephiroth saw through the claim. "No you wanna take it away from her!" He got between Anna and the other girl. He wouldn't admit it but he also was scared of Anna making any other friends. What if she did and then left him. But he wouldn't let anyone make a fool of her either and that's what they would do. "Let's go color Anna." He led Anna away, saving her from making that bad decision.

* * *

After that it became clear that friendship for a Shinra was costly. Greedy people demanded a lot of the richest girl in the school. And when she refused their demands, they didn't just ignore her, they became cruel. They laughed at her black hair and at Sephiroth's long, silver hair. They could tell something was strange between her and her parents. Her father had red hair. Her mother had blonde hair. She had black hair. Her brother, who was born the same year she was adopted, had strawberry-blonde hair.

* * *

Rufus loved his big sister. He didn't care if she was adopted. She was someone who would play with him every day. She was someone who would talk with him and make him laugh. And as close as she was with Sephiroth, it only made sense that he too would become well-acquainted with the older boy. For the three, life was as good as it could get. He wouldn't tolerate anyone tormenting his sister and his friend. Those who did discovered how creative he could get with his pranks. The last kid to even tease Anna had found his gym shorts covered in itching powder on the inside. Yes, life was as good as it would get. Neither of them needed anyone else.

* * *

Tragedy would strike the Shinra Family when Rufus turned two. Their mother had been pregnant a second time, though the doctor had cautioned them against it and even encouraged the child be aborted since his mother had encountered complications with him that nearly killed her. His mother was stubborn however. She would rather die and bring her third child into the world then live knowing it was at the cost of another, even if it was just a fetus by her doctor's definition. President Shinra sadly sided with his wife and took her from her obstetrician that same day. He was a fool not to use Hojo anyway. Any complications, Hojo would be able to fix before they could kill his wife. However, even Hojo had warned them.

Bringing that child to term would prove impossible. At 21 weeks, Louise Shinra went into premature labor. Hojo knew there would be no hope to save the child that early. Sadly, the early labor was because her uterus had ruptured. She bled out inside herself before Hojo could hope to stop it.

Neither Rufus or Anna had ever seen their father cry before, but when Hojo brought the news that both their mother and baby brother were gone, the president had broken down right outside the critical ward. Both mother and child were laid together in private graveyard in the small town of Nibelheim, behind a large mansion. 8 year old Sephiroth held his best friend as she cried in his arms while Rufus cried into their father's arms.

* * *

When Sephiroth joined the Shinra Military Academy in Junon at 15, it only made sense for the Shinra family to follow him at the request of Hojo. Besides, the best academy for Anna and Rufus was also located in Junon.

12 year old Anna loved seeing Sephiroth in his cadet's uniform. She knew one day he would be one of the top in SOLDIER, Shinra's Elite Military Officers. Every day the pair grew closer. Close enough that if school was not in session and the citizens saw either Anna or Sephiroth about the city, it was sure the other was not far behind if they already weren't glued at the hip. Sephiroth was teased mercilessly by the other boys in his classes, especially by Zack Fair, who would become another of their group of friends. They all called Anna his girlfriend. He didn't really mind but it was embarrassing.

* * *

By time Sephiroth was 16 and Anna 13, they were already deeply in love with one another. They knew each other so well, it was impossible for them not to fall in love. Anna was the one person Sephiroth would ever trust with his deepest, darkest secrets; even the ones about a mysterious voice speaking to him. The voice he called Mother. She didn't know why, but she believed him. Nor did she think he was crazy to be hearing the voice. Even though she couldn't hear it herself.

Any other father might forbid their daughter getting close to a man at such a young age but Shinra had watched the pair grow up alongside his son. And he knew there was no other man he'd rather see her with. Although, he still tended to watch out the window and flicker the light switch when they came home from a date.

* * *

Shortly after Sephiroth turned 16, Wutai, a small island nation to the west began attacking small villages and pillaging materia. This meant that despite still being in his junior year, only just a captain, Sephiroth was called into active duty alongside his classmates.

"Sephiroth, I don't want you to leave," Anna pleaded as Sephiroth prepared his duffel bag and the sword she had given him the day he made captain.

Her boyfriend was quiet for several minutes. He held a small box in his hand. He knew it was too soon. They were both too young. "I have to Anna. I'm a SOLDIER. Wutai is making war."

"But…what if you never come back," she sounded broken at the idea. "I don't want to lose you."

Sephiroth clutched the small box in his hand. "I'm going to come back. I have to come back." He stood up straight. "Because…Anna…" He turned around. "I want to….I want to make you my wife." He held out the box.

Anna gasped. She knew they were both thinking the same thing. _He was proposing? Now?_

"I know…I understand. You're only 13, but…" he opened the box. "Give me a reason to come back. And yes, your father knows I'm doing this. So does your brother."

Anna looked at the magnificent ring in the box. "Oh Sephiroth, please, please come back." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "So don't go being a hero. Come back and I'll be your wife."

* * *

Months came and went as the war dragged on. Anna would try to write to Sephiroth about her days to try and give him a small sense of normality in what was turning out to be a violent war.

Stories reached her - even if his letters didn't always because of the carrier being jealous of the pair - of Sephiroth's many victories and promotions. Finally one day, as Anna was writing a letter to her love, a knock came to her door. Looking up curiously, she called out, "Who is it?"

Her brother's head poked in, "It's me sis. Dad's here too."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Come in. What's going on you two?"

Rufus gave her the widest grin she had seen in a long time. "The war's over. They're coming home tomorrow."

Anna felt her insides go ice with relief. "Oh thank the ancients! He's coming home!" She panted with the obvious fear leaving her body. She need not fear anymore. He was coming home! "Can we go welcome him home? Please Daddy?"

Shinra nodded. "Of course we may. Though keep in mind there will be many paparazzi there. He is a hero after all."

She grinned. "Yeah remind me to smack him for scaring me out of my wits."

Solomon Shinra chuckled. He knew his daughter had feared the worst many times throughout the past two years. He realized that now Sephiroth was back, they would likely be planning their wedding. His little girl was no longer little. She was going to be seventeen in a short two years. According to the law, she would need to wait until then but they would go fast.

* * *

The next day, the sound of the airship let them know that the first regiments were returning. The officers were all returning home in the Gelnika. Anna raced her brother and father to the landing pad and stared astonished. She'd thought to get there early and beat the reporters and hopeless fans but apparently, she wasn't the only one to think that. Dozens of people, mainly young girls from the public schools of Junon, waited there.

"Well if it isn't the Shinra Princess," a haughty voice said. Anna tried to ignore it.

"Don't think just because you're rich that you're going to get ahead of us." Another voice said.

Solomon knew the jealous comments were upsetting his daughter and he looked to Reeve. Reeve was about to do something when another voice, a younger voice interrupted.

"Hey why don't you just shut up!" Reeve grinned at who he recognized as Maeve and Arnold Marchand's daughter.

Maeve Marchand took her daughter by the hand. "Airlia, _shut up_ is not something a young lady should say."

Rufus Shinra smirked. "I'd say in this case it's justified."

Tseng of the Turks stepped forward as the airship began to land. "Alright everyone. Make way for the President."

Reluctantly the crowd parted and Shinra led the way. Anna tried to follow her father and brother but as soon as they passed, the other girls moved to block her.

"He said let the president through," the same girl from before said. "You're not the president."

Then the previous young voice cut through the group, "She is the daughter of the president. You will let her through or do you want Tseng to take you away from here so you can't see your _precious_ hero's return? Or even perhaps a member of your family if they were also serving in the war?"

Maeve tried to silence her daughter again with a warning grip on her hand, but she couldn't find true fault with her daughter's logic. She was, after all, the both of them made over. And apparently Rufus thought so too as the young man came to retrieve his sister and the family of the young girl who had championed Anna without a second thought.

Anna bowed her head. "It's okay, I'm used to this."

The airship began opening and several officers came running out to their families without waiting for any pomp and circumstance. They'd waited long enough. Sephiroth was the last to disembark as his sword, the Masamune made it difficult to maneuver sometimes. He looked around for his fiancée but before he could take a step, he was inundated with reporters and fan girls.

"Ahh hey," he tried to protest. "Let me through!" But his cries were to no avail.

"_Back off!_" A shout erupted from behind everything and a shot fired in the air made the crowd disperse from the quickly-becoming-claustrophobic man.

From the crowd, finally head of black could be seen coming towards him and he dropped the duffel he carried to open his arms to her.

Anna embraced her love, crying with desperation and relief. All of the emotions of the last two years poured out at once over him.

However, none of the other girls liked this at all. "Okay Princess, you can get your grubby paws off of him now!" One girl snapped.

"Yeah, he's our hero too," another added.

Rufus was slowly tiring of these girls' attitudes. "Yes, well, she's his fiancée."

Jaws dropped. Oh they'd heard the rumors but thought it just couldn't be true. And they refused to believe it without definitive proof.

"That's not true!" The first girl said. "Why would he want to marry the adopted Shinra Princess?"

Airlia frowned as she spat in disgust of the first girl. "Look, let's put it this way. You'd be just as jealous if it was _any_ other person than her. You're angry it's not you, and you're angry it's Shinra's daughter. Who freaking cares that she was adopted? Just move on, be happy that Sephiroth, our hero, has returned in one piece and is able to be with the one he loves now."

The use of the word 'freaking' drew both of her parents' attention, but they forgave it because the situation with the girls were becoming quickly out of hand.

Sephiroth had heard from soldiers who'd gone home on leave, ones he'd asked to check on her discreetly, that she'd been having these problems. It was time to shut them up himself. "She is my fiancée. Why? Because I love her, nothing more. She loved me when all of you tormented me for nothing more than being a little different. Why would I want any of you?" He used his arms to shield her. "Come my dear. We have much to catch up on."

"And I have much to yell at you for," she warned him. "Every single stupid mission that earned you this hero worship for instance." She was about to leave with him but stopped. "Wait."

Sephiroth stopped as she went over to the Marchands and knelt down to the other girl. The only girl to ever speak up for her. "Thank you." She hugged her. "What's your name?"

"Airlia," was the reply. "I was just tired of their treatment of you. I've heard girls like them in my class, but couldn't really speak against it simply because it wasn't the right time or place for such. But here… I can finally speak as logic dictates. We can idolize our heroes, but to try and deny someone's love is wrong when it's so plain and easy to see. But to try and belittle someone through names or other words just doesn't do anyone any good."

"Well, if you like, maybe you'd like to…" Anna stammered. "Come over for tea tomorrow?" She was nervous. She'd never had an actual friend who wasn't her brother or her love and his friends. And she was sure they only pretended to like her because of him.

Airlia looked up at her parents, "Mother, father would it be okay with you two?" Their gentle smiles and nods of agreement encouraged the small brunette. Her blue-grey eyes shining in excitement as she turned back to Anna, "I'd love to!"

Anna brightened. "Then...noon? I'll have Marni make her "famous" peppermint tea and chocolate chip scones. And we can talk?"

Airlia grinned excitedly, "Yeah! It's hard having friends sometimes when you have something called common sense." She chuckled at the end because it was true. Too many people looked down on her because she thought logically instead of looking at the 'boy toy' of the month.

Anna smiled brightly. Maybe she finally had a girl she could talk to. Maybe not about the things 15 year olds talk about. Airlia would be too young for that but they could talk about what mattered.

Sephiroth hid his own smile. Partially, he was glad for this but...he couldn't help the old fears inside of him. What if...no, he could never ask her to not have other friends. He was being foolish and silly. She was his fiancée and no one could take that away from him.

Rufus stepped in. "Tomorrow's a good day for it. I'm not helping Father. We can talk together." He looked at Airlia. "Thank you for being nice to my sister. But I think we need to go."

Airlia nodded understandingly, "It's okay. It's a busy day I'm sure for your family and especially now that Sephiroth is home from the war. There must be much to do. I'll be by at noon tomorrow for tea. I can't wait!"

Anna smiled and waved as she left with her family and Sephiroth. Everything was alright now. She had her love home where he belonged and now maybe she had a new friend. And in two years…

* * *

AN: Yea, Sephiroth is home! This chapter was written by both myself and Asirainis. Please review so I can hear what you think of this story. Even if you hate it, let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on Final Fantasy VII, the original game released in 1997. It will draw no inspiration or even reference the abominations that are the sequels and prequels. Final Fantasy VII and its characters and settings belong to Hironobu Sakaguchi and Square Enix.

**Those Chosen by the Planet:**

Open Your Heart

Part D

Two years after his return, the largest ship in Junon Harbor was prepared for the most expensive wedding since President Shinra married Louise several years ago. The ship was bound for Costa Del Sol. The wedding was to be held on the day Shinra and Louise had chosen for her birthday. This would make it easier for Sephiroth to remember their anniversary from year to year. Though he insisted this memory trick would be unnecessary, it was a universal joke that men never remembered their anniversary.

Zack Fair watched as his good friend prepared for his wedding. His normally spiky black hair had been forced straight by a hairdresser and into a ponytail. His tuxedo was white and around his waist was a deep blue sash. He squirmed in the tight outfit. He hated dressing all fancy, but he would accept it for now. He promised that it was time for the reception, he would change back into normal, casual clothes, even though he knew the invitation had said formal. Sephiroth would understand.

"Hey, thank Anna for letting Aeris be in the wedding party for me," Zack told him.

Sephiroth finished tying his bowtie. "Anna was glad to do it. More people in her side of the wedding." He said this part a little sad. Airlia had remained Anna's only real friend besides him and her brother.

Zack grinned. "Yeah. Um...do I really have to wear this?" He chuckled as he acted like the tuxedo was choking him.

Sephiroth nodded and chuckled. "Yes." His own tuxedo was an inversion of Zack's. His hair was allowed to flow free down his back as trying to put it back would never work anyway. Besides, Anna liked his hair down.

A knock came at the door of the cabin. "Five minutes General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth called back. "Thank you." He gave himself a final look over.

"Any cold feet to worry about?" Zack asked. Most men would admit to being nervous only to their best man.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No. I love her. She's been the one constant in my life. The one thing I've never been nervous about."

* * *

In her own cabin, Annaliese Shinra was putting the finishing touches on her wedding dress. It was beautiful white gown in an A-line. A high lack neck created a classic look while the lack of sleeves also made it a little more modern in style. The skirt of the gown was a ruffled lace. A two-tier chapel length veil sat atop her head.

"What do you guys think?" she asked her maid-of-honor, Airlia and bridesmaid Aeris.

Aeris, a young woman with brown hair in a twisted pleat, wore an ankle-length royal blue dress. The sweetheart neckline would have shown a lot of her chest if not for the simple, white silk mini jacket that accented it. "You look great. And you chose some really nice dresses for us. Thank you for not making us look like Bo Peep."

Airlia laughed. "Yeah this is much more preferable." She looked at her royal blue floor length dress. Her shoulders were covered by cap straps and pearls went along the sweetheart neckline. A white ribbon was tied around her waist.

Aeris giggled. "No I'm really hoping my mom doesn't watch the news today. She'll be...not very happy."

"I don't get it, what does your mom have against us?" Airlia asked. "I've tried to suss it out but there's no logic there. Is it Shinra's fault her husband died in the war? Worse, is it Shinra's fault he had an affair during it?"

Anna stopped Airlia. "Her mother's opinions don't have to make sense. I really don't care what people think of me or my father. I know they're wrong. That's all I need."

A knock at the door came accompanied by the abrasive Scarlet's calling of "five minutes." Each girl cringed at her nails-on-chalkboard voice.

* * *

Sephiroth waited at the front of the ship's ballroom which had been converted into a small chapel. The reception would be on the whole ship and lasting until they got back from Costa Del Sol the next day.

The ballroom was packed near capacity with guests. Sephiroth and Anna had only wanted a small ceremony but his fame and her family name made it impossible. People wanted to see their hero take his vows or many women and even some men wouldn't stop fawning for him. And everyone expected a Shinra to have a luxurious wedding. That was the reason for the ship. It gave them a legitimate reason to limit the guests to a number that did not include the whole world. Better a guest would have had to our has a ticket for the ship, discouraging many.

Rufus, one of Sephiroth's groomsmen, took the opportunity to speak to the man. "You'll take care of her right?"

"Have I ever given you reason to doubt that?" Sephiroth asked.

"Only went on about a hundred missions that could have killed you that's all," Rufus reminded him. "I swear if you do anything stupid I will find a way to avenge her."

Sephiroth nodded sincerely at the future Vice-President. "You have my word that I will never hurt her."

The pipe organ began playing the notes of the wedding march, indicating the ceremony was to begin and Rufus hurried back outside the ballroom to take his place. He was to walk arm and arm with Aeris. Whereas Zack was to walk arm and arm with Airlia.

Airlia watched Aeris and Rufus walk down the aisle arm in arm first before Zack gave her a gentle squeeze to ensure that they walked in time with one another. Neither wanted to mess up the wedding for their best friends. Upon reaching the end of the aisle, they parted ways with Airlia joining Aeris.

The organ hit the key cords and everyone stood up to watch as Anna entered the ballroom. Her father stepped over and offered his arm. It was admittedly awkward. She was very tall in comparison to her father but they made it work as he walked her down the aisle in her white ruffled gown. Her long black hair was allowed to run free just as Sephiroth's and the lacy veil created an interesting snow effect on the top of her head.

Tseng and Rude watched from their places at the door, acting as guards. Rude frowned as he saw a foot stretching out to the aisle. He quickly moved into view and subtly opened his jacket. The foot changed direction and returned to it's place.

At the front of the ballroom, Sephiroth waited with his mouth opened like a fish's. She was beautiful. At last she reached him and her father turned her over to him.

The Priest looked at the pair then out among the guests. "Honored guests, we gather here today to witness the marriage of General Sephiroth and Annaliese Shinra. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Shinra nodded. "I do." He felt the emotions in his chest as he realized that the time had come. He could only wish that his wife was able to see this day.

Sephiroth took her hand in his as the Priest continued. "If there is any among you who would not see these two wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Again Rude subtly opened his jacket to warn any from ruining this event. He would not allow his charge to be hurt in any way.

No objections were made and the Priest began. "Friendship, it is the best way to start any relationship. To be with a man or woman who knows you better than you know yourself, is a blessing many take for granted. Sephiroth, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to always be faithful, even in the darkest hours? Do you promise to cherish and love her even until the day you die?"

Sephiroth looked into those obsidian eyes. "I do."

The Priest turned to Anna. "Annaliese Shinra, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to always be faithful, even in the darkest hours? Do you promise to cherish and love him even until the day you die?"

Anna smiled softly as she responded. "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, by President Shinra, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sephiroth didn't need a second invitation as he place his mouth over hers, in a passionate, yet also chaste kiss. He refused to give the reporters anything to talk about. He would save the intimate kisses away from the public eye.

They came up from their kiss and the Priest announced. "It now gives me the pleasure to introduce you for the first time, Mr and Mrs Sephiroth Shinra."

Everyone rose from their seats and applauded as Sephiroth led his now-wife down the aisle. From all sides, people threw rice at them. Some of the rice hit Annaliese a little hard until Sephiroth shot a glare in that direction.

* * *

"And here we are on the RMS Queen Shinra, documenting every moment of the Sephiroth and Shinra Wedding," a reporter spoke to the camera his cameraman held. "What a beautiful ceremony it was. I think even I cried a little. And now, we're covering the reception aboard this fine cruiser liner." The reporter walked around the ship. "And here, we have the future vice president with a lovely young lady. Brother of the Bride, tell us, how are you feeling right now?"

Rufus merely smiled as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm just happy that my sister is happy. It's not every day that someone gets to marry the love of their life, right?"

The reporter shared a chuckle before nodding. "Agreed, and whom is this young woman with you?"

Rufus shared a glance at the maid of honor before he spoke. "She is the daughter of one of our employees, Airlia."

Before the reporter could ask anything further, he escorted her away to her chamber so she could change for the subsequent party.

The Reporter frowned a little. He didn't get to ask the question he was sure was now on everyone of his viewers' minds. He looked around for more interviews to be had.

* * *

Sephiroth and Anna had changed immediately. It was hard for Anna to dance in such a long dress. The two spent every second practically glued together much to Zack's amusement.

"Hey Sephiroth, you're not going to start bringing her to work are you?" Zack laughed.

It was Sephiroth's job now to help train new SOLDIERs and choose likely candidates from the cadets. He practically led the academy though not officially. At his age, it wouldn't really be appropriate. However, the headmaster did come to him for nearly all decisions. After all, he was the strongest, bravest, and most respected in the Shinra Military.

Sephiroth indulged in a childish raspberry at his friend. He rarely was able to be so unconfined in his behaviors. It sucked being the hero of Shinra. He didn't mean to become a hero. He had just been the best choice for those missions and he did his job. No more no less. How dare they hail him as a hero when so many died without so much as an afterthought. Including his mentor, an older man by the name of Gainsborough.

Anna clutched his arm, sensing the brief sojourn into his memories. She squeezed his arm to bring him back. "It's over now," she whispered. "The nightmare is all over."

He nodded and accepted her comfort. "Shall we go dance my dear?"

Zack watched Sephiroth leave with his wife. He could tell by the sudden haunted look that Sephiroth was thinking about the war. The war that had left them all changed. Both of them had left as still young boys. They had returned as men who had seen more than they ever wanted to remember. Hero or not, even Sephiroth could not go unaffected by all that. At least he, unlike so many soldiers, had a support system to help him recover.

* * *

Rufus led Airlia through the ship until they came to a series of midway games that his father had rented. He laughed at the short, fat man in the tan suit as he sat in the dunk tank.

"Try your luck sir?" The booth manager asked as he threw a ball up and down. "Just ten gil a throw. Win a prize for your fair lady?"

Rufus smirked. "Sure." He tossed a ten-gil coin to the man. He took the ball. He aimed at the bulls eye.

"Come on kid, you really think you can hit this?" Palmer heckled.

Rufus pulled his arm back and let the ball fly. With a ping and a splash, Palmer fell into the shallow water. "What was that fat man?"

Palamer chuckled. "Good throw hot shot."

Rufus turned to Airlia, "What would you like?" He guided her attention to the prizes.

Airlia looked at the selection and picked out a small unicorn. "It's so cute!"

She held the little unicorn tightly to her, excited by the prize her friend had won. They continued to look around the ship as the festivities were everywhere. She thought about putting her little prize up, just because she was concerned about it getting dirty or torn. The small unicorn was about the size of a normal stuffed bear, with pure white fur and a soft mane and tail with a glistening golden colored horn.

After a few moments of debate, she turned to her friend. "Rufus, I'm going to quickly put it back in my room then meet you back here. Would that be okay?"

He nodded, his strawberry blond hair falling over his sapphire blue eyes. "Yeah, just hurry so the media doesn't try to detain you."

She grinned understandingly as she hurried back to her room, unlocking it to slip in the small toy before locking it back up and trying to find her friend.

Rufus wasn't alone long. However, the one to approach was not who he hoped. Expected maybe, not hoped.

"Scarlet, you know this is a wedding reception right?" Rufs asked the woman who was dressed in a slim, white dress that had a huge slit going up her thigh and the bodice left nothing to the imagination.

Scarlet laugh. "Kya ha ha, of course I do Rufus darling. Oh you're referring to the white. Well, it is a cruise and...well, white looks so good against the ocean blue, don't you think?" She stuck a finger out to trace his young cheek. "WHOA!" She cried as he shoved her over the railing of the ship and into the water.

He called down to her. "You're right, it does!" He turned when he heard his sister laughing as she approached.

She looked overboard at the sputtering Scarlet fighting to stay afloat. "I told you not to keep flirting with him. And I also warned you to dress appropriately." She throw down the ladder and the soaked Scarlet climbed back up. "I don't really mind the white but the most precious of gems are often buried within the earth. We have to work to dig them up. You should make a man work the same way for yours. Now, go back to your cabin and dry off. I hope you brought a change of clothing. On second thought, I'll have an outfit brought to you. I think you'll look great in the extra dress I brought with me for tomorrow. It's a nice dark blue, to fit the theme. It'll go really well with your blonde hair."

Scarlet stomped off to her cabin to dry off, perhaps shower. How dare that spoiled princess tell her how to dress. It was her body. She could do what she wanted with it.

The siblings were still giggling when Airlia came back up as she asked innocently. "What'd I miss guys? Sounds like it was funny."

"Oh it was," Anna agreed.

Rufus looked around. "Where's Sephiroth?"

Anna smiled. "Oh some of his company wanted to toast him. And well, it was guy talk. So I decided to mingle." She rubbed her eyes. She was starting to get sleepy.

No wonder she was tiring. The sun was starting to set and she'd been up since sunrise. Sephiroth came over. "My darling, shall we perhaps take care of our last duties before we retire to our cabin?"

Anna nodded. "Rufus, can you help gather everyone into the ballroom. It's time to throw the bouquet and garter."

* * *

Rufus got his father and the department heads to help get every guest into the ballroom. Some were wet and in swimsuits from swimming but this time it didn't matter. All the girls of marriageable age were pulled into the center first.

"Okay everyone, are you ready?" Anna asked as she turned around and threw her bouquet of blue silk roses behind her, high and moving fast.

Airlia grinned as she watched from the sidelines as the women scrambled to push each other out of the way to try and get the coming bouquet. She was ever unaware of the pair of eyes watching her with vivid interest. As each hand tried to grab it, another popped it out of the way.

So she was startled when she suddenly found herself holding the blue and white rose bouquet. Turning to her friend, she tried to offer the arrangement back to be rethrown to another maiden. "It can't be me! Here, do it over so another may have their chance."

Anna shook her head. "You're not yet 17 Airlia. But I believe the bouquet chooses its target."

Sephiroth agreed and the men took the place of the women. To their dismay, Sephiroth had removed the simple blue band in private. He would not subject his wife to the jeers of immature little boys. He could practically hear their groaning as he held up the accessory and turned his back. He flung the garter behind him. As it was smaller and more dense, it didn't fly as high or far as the bouquet.

Zack wasn't even trying to catch it to be honest. He didn't need a silly thing like that to tell him he would one day marry Aeris. However, when the blue band landed at his feet, he did pick it up.

The losers of both throws clapped for the winners. Zack looked at Aeris. Soon he would propose. As soon as he could make her mother accept him.

Anna could no longer contain her yawns and Sephiroth picked her up into his arms. They had decided to save their wedding night for when they could be assured privacy.

* * *

Rufus smiled as he saw his brother-in-law take his sister to their room. However, he turned to his friend and offered to walk her back to her room. To ensure the paparazzi don't bother her too much. As they walked, he couldn't help but notice her staring at the bouquet in wonder. "I could get you a vase with water for the live roses."

She shook her head, "No, I'll dry them out and put them in a special scrap book I've been putting together of my times with you guys. It'll be nice to have it and remember today, the happiest day of Anna's life." He smiled before nodding.

Sadly the end of the walk came all too soon as she went to duck in, but not before he snuck a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Airlia."

She blushed heavily, not sure of what the feelings were that currently were going through her. They were illogical and yet they made sense to her completely. She smiled before ducking into her room, "Good night Rufus."

* * *

Anna was too tired to do much more than just collapse in bed, not even bothering to change out of her gown. He carefully undressed her and covered in the bed's warm blankets. He joined her in the bed as soon as he divested himself of his suit. Together they slept, dreaming of their future together.

* * *

AN: This is the end of the prelude to the upcoming new version of Final Fantasy VII written by Asirainis and myself. She had as much a hand in writing this final chapter as I did. Please leave a contribution in the little box.


End file.
